


Worth Your Weight in Platinum

by Katrinova



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Depression, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinova/pseuds/Katrinova
Summary: Before Victor Nikiforov, there had only been Yuuko.Part of Yuuri Week 2017Day 2- [Theme: Friends and Family]





	Worth Your Weight in Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> Day two is dedicated to Yuuri's friends and family. I really appreciate the Nishigoris and how they are such a good, positive and supportive influence in Yuuri's life. Optional theme for the day is "past".

Yuuri didn’t really regret his decision to leave home. Some days it felt like the worst idea he’d ever had. Then there were the days after he had a good practice; or didn’t flub a jump he’d struggled with, when he thought maybe his goals weren’t so lofty after all. That not only would he be able to skate on the same level as Victor someday, he might even beat him.

Then maybe he could convince himself every choice he’d made hadn’t been for nothing. That when he could return home, he’d have something good to show his family and friends. To prove to them the sacrifices they made allowing him to keep competing hadn’t been in vain.

Those thoughts didn’t erase the guilt he felt when he’d left everyone. Notably, he regretted how he’d unwittingly cut ties with his childhood best friend.

* * * * *

Before Victor Nikiforov there had only been Yuuko. She had been his inspiration before he’d known Victor existed. She wouldn’t be the last, but she was his first idol in figure skating. And without that friendship he might’ve not even pursued a career in competitive skating. He wouldn’t have known about Victor... 

On the other hand, he’d never considered himself close with Takeshi. Their relationship was based on their mutual friendship with Yuuko. Even that seemed to change over the years however; the tension gradually lessening between them, the nature of Takeshi’s teasing holding less bite and then one day none at all. It wasn’t until his first competition in Japan after his move to Detroit that he realized their relationship had changed drastically, at some point Yuuri couldn’t determine.

Yuuri supposed he should have suspected something. After his flight landed Takeshi had texted him, inquiring or rather  _confirming_  when Yuuri was competing. It was still a shock when the older man showed up at the arena.

Yuuri blinked twice. 

“Nishigori?” He asked as if visual confirmation wasn’t enough. But honestly wasn’t his surprise justified? 

“Why are you—what are you doing here?” He continued to press.

Takeshi shrugged, fixing him with a lopsided grin.

“I heard one of Japan’s youngest celebrities was making his grand return,” He said as he walked up to Yuuri, staying close but still leaving comfortable distance. 

“It’s all over the news, you know,” He continued. “Even weather forecasters are talking about it! They’re anticipating showers of flower crowns and Katsudon XL today.”

Yuuri’s mouth pulled into a pout, but it was only mild irritation he felt when the other man teased him still. Mostly he just didn’t need this before a competition. He had a decent hold on his nerves. For now.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” He replied with a small glare. “And you still haven’t answered my question,” He added.

Takeshi was looking at him differently Yuuri noticed. His eyes skirting his face, gaze dropping down like he was trying to memorize something. His smile had changed too by the time their eyes met again. He... looked fond.

Yuuri swallowed. Takeshi hadn’t really been an annoyance to him in years. He often times felt isolated in Detroit. Now he was back in his home country and one of the last faces he expected to see had greeted him there. It hit Yuuri at once then, just how much he’d missed him; one of his oldest friends.

“I thought I’d see in person how far he’s come. Sometimes television doesn’t do a person justice,” Takeshi said finally.

Yuuri was speechless, the implications of that sentence resonating within him. He didn’t have much time to ponder them however before Takeshi continued.

“The girls wanted to come too,” He added with a bigger grin. “But they’re still too tiny to travel far. They’ll be watching at home though! They’re already big fans of you.”

“They’re—” Yuuri cleared his throat and tried again. “They’re  _babies_.”

Technically they were toddlers, but still...

Takeshi merely shrugged again and Yuuri suddenly felt overwhelmed by emotion. His hands became clammy and he quickly wiped them on his pants. A wave of guilt settled heavily in his chest as he thought of the triplets his friends had so young. He’d seen pictures, but he’d never even met them...

He felt like there was so much to say but didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t know  _how_  to begin. It felt like the words were there, but they weren’t the  _right_  words so his throat closed up. Instead he remained silent and felt useless for it.

From that point on Takeshi showing up to his local competitions became a normal enough occurrence, as long as the Ice Castle wasn’t too busy. Then came the times when he didn’t come alone.

“Yuuri!!!”

If Yuuri hadn’t been alerted to the familiar squeals, he probably would’ve been knocked on his ass when he was abruptly knocked off center by sudden pressure latched onto one of his knees. Instead he teetered in place and tried to regain his balance, which wasn’t easy when another pair of hands wrapped around his other leg.

“We've been looking all over for you!” The last triplet chimed in. Thankfully she didn’t try to grab onto his legs as well and instead reached up and onto her tiptoes until she could wrap both her chubby little hands around one of his.

“Axel?” He winced a bit as the child in question tightened her hold on him and grinned happily. He then addressed the other two. “Lutz? Loop? What are you doing here? Where are...?”

“I see they found you!”

Yuuri turned as much as he could with three little bodies currently attached to his limbs. Takeshi’s voice always carried, even with the extra bodies crammed into the arena’s lobby. Yuuri was only a bit envious, he had always been soft spoken. 

“Ah. Yes, they did,” He said uneasily and finally found his footing. Of course those efforts were for nothing when Takeshi slung a heavy arm around his shoulders. It had become a familiar gesture between them these days yet it still made Yuuri blush. “Hey, Nishigori...” He greeted.

The triplets, now dressed in similar styles of blue, pink and purple, always managed to pop up out of nowhere and surprise him. No matter how many times Takeshi brought them. They were getting so big now and were at least an inch taller since the last time he’d seen them. They had recently started dressing in colored dresses with matching bows, mostly so other people—especially their favorite skaters—could tell them apart. It had become their signature look.

One time Takeshi pointed out the differentiation between their facial features. Loop had a tiny mole on her chin, Axel’s eyes were just a bit closer together and the brown of her irises was deeper, while Lutz had a faint smattering of freckles on the apples of her cheeks. Yuuri found that easy enough to remember and was able to tell them apart without the color coded attire. The girls had been delighted by that.

The first time Takeshi had brought them along Yuuri had wondered how they even knew so much about him. He didn't think Yuuko and Takeshi would neglect mentioning him, but he’d been away for so long. He would be absent for longer too. Yuuri had asked anyway.

“These three were skating fans from the moment they jumped into the world," Takeshi had answered proudly. “It's in their blood, you know. They’re young, but they have a keen eye for talent and potential. Why wouldn’t they favor you?"

“Besides,” He continued. “They've had all sorts of questions about the 'mystery boy' in all those pictures in Yuuko's phone. We've told them all about us and now video chats aren’t enough. Meeting you in person was long overdue.”

‘Us’ meaning Yuuri, Yuuko and Takeshi. He’d said it so matter of fact back then. Yuuri still had a difficult time believing he was worthy of such honest praise. At present Yuuri asked the other question on his mind. “Where’s Yuuko?”

Takeshi hesitated.

“Oh, she’s tied up at the Ice Castle. She wanted to come of course, but you know how busy it gets this time of year. Booking is a bonifide nightmare. Plus the novice classes have started up. Someone needs to hold down the fort...” He trailed off.

There was nothing dishonest about Takeshi’s answer, but Yuuri still knew he was leaving something out. With a sinking feeling, he knew what that was.

Yuuko was respecting the distance he’d unintentionally put between them. Yuuri hadn’t meant for it to happen, but things changed when they got older. Yuuko lost interest in competitive figure skating and took over more duties at the Ice Castle. Then she got married and had children at a young age. They’d tried to keep in touch after Yuuri’s initial move to Detroit. Between his packed schedule and Yuuko taking on more managerial roles, their once a week video chats gradually tapered and eventually stopped altogether.

Yuuri hadn’t forgotten about her. He’d wanted to make her proud too. Yet he hadn’t even qualified for a Grand Prix Final. He still wanted to reach that level, even though a small voice contrarily reminded him that ranking among the top six skaters in the world was no easy journey. He was still accomplished as he was.

Yuuri found himself sinking into familiar thoughts of regret and guilt when Takeshi spoke up again.

“Well I better get these troublemakers out of here before they harass the other competitors for autographs again!” Takeshi joked as he removed his arm from Yuuri. He gathered the three excited girls within the brackets of his arms, detaching them from Yuuri’s side. “They’re probably hungry too. We'll get out of here and meet up with you later."

“Wait,” Yuuri interjected. Even though Yuuko wasn’t there, the Nishigoris being there meant more to him than Takeshi knew. “You don't have to do that. There’s a place just down the block from here. I can go with you and we can— we can catch up?” He offered, unsure if he was overstepping. He really wanted this. He wanted to know these three girls who so easily treated him like family. Who valued him not just as a skater but a person too. He wanted to get to know Takeshi better. They were both adults now, any ill feelings from their childhood had long been left behind.

Takeshi looked momentarily surprised before treating Yuuri to the biggest grin he’d seen on the older man yet.

“That sounds great! Thanks, Yuuri.”

* * * * *

Before Victor Nikiforov there had only been Yuuko. If it hadn’t been for her he may not have developed the deep love he would always have for the ice. She was the one who introduced him to Victor through his skating in the first place. It hadn’t gone anywhere near the way he used to fantasize, but technically he still got a chance to meet him, compete on the same ice as him.

He’d never forgotten his roots. Sochi couldn’t change that.

Now he was about to return home after five years, with nothing to show for it. That is, nothing but a failed career and a glass heart shattered across the ice in anemic shards, too far and too many to mend. Vicchan wouldn’t be there waiting. There was only a shrine and a memory of someone else he’d neglected in his absence. He was still undecided where to go with his career, he couldn’t stop binge eating, maybe once he got home it would be better if he locked himself away and just...stayed there.

At least then he wouldn’t disappoint anyone else.

Yuuri knew things wouldn’t be the same. Time and distance would have changed his relationship with Yuuko and the familiar closeness they once shared. There were some things that just couldn’t be salvaged. But maybe when he returned they could build something new.

He had an idea. Once upon a time, he and Yuuko had bonded through emulating Victor’s routines. Through just being skating fans together. Maybe that’s how he could fix things too. He’d been practicing Victor’s free skate as a warm-up since the first time he saw it that season. He’d never shown anyone. Celestino didn’t even know about it. Right now he couldn’t think of anyone better to show it to.

Then the tides changed; and it had been Yuuko’s children who technically brought Victor to his doorstep.

Months later when he helped Victor with the choreography for Yuri On Ice and the story he wanted to tell; he thought of many people, including the Nishigori family. He hoped he could convey the love he felt for them through his skating too. That he appreciated every bit of love and support they offered him freely, even before they reconciled. How much it meant when they showed him he didn’t need to win to be worthy in their eyes. Now he was ready to return that same love and devotion.

He’d learned through his friends and family that winning wasn’t everything— they would love him no matter what. To them he wasn't worth his weight in the golds, silvers and bronzes he brought home. He was worth so much more. Now he was ready to move onto the next step. He was ready to skate for himself and his love for the ice. If he won, it would be because of that. From those thoughts he could feel familiar competitiveness flare up again.

They weren’t words, but it was the best he could do right now. He was in a better place than he’d been after Sochi. He didn’t want to be afraid to open up to others anymore. It was an ongoing process, but one day he’d learn how to better use his words.

Then he would tell them their friendship had meant most of all.


End file.
